Las dos fuerzas
by Supermonstrum
Summary: Ninguno puede existir sin la presencia de la otro.


¿Alguna vez has imaginado al yin y al yang separándose? ¿Los has imaginado rompiendo aquel círculo perfecto y armonioso en el cual estamos acostumbrados a verlos? ¿Has soñado que opacarían el cielo para destrozarse mutuamente hasta ver que el otro no quede en pie?

No es una puja del bien contra el mal, sino de opuestos: frío y caliente, noche y día, suave y áspero, el dorso de la mano y la palma. Cosas tan complejas como lo bueno y lo malo exceden la mente de cada uno de nosotros como para ubicarlas en el yin o el yang.

Si los miras bien, ves que dónde uno termina, nace el otro y en cada uno hay una semilla del color opuesto. Nunca hay un estado totalmente puro, aunque sea una mínima parte del yin yace en el yang y viceversa.

Porque incluso si _él_ parecía demasiado serio o rígido, había un punto en el que sus facciones se suavizaban e incluso sus labios se curvaban para regalar una sonrisa animada y cálida, de esas con las que la muerte podría volver a la vida. Porque incluso si _el otro_ era considerado un niño bueno y obediente al reglamento, también sabía cuándo hacerle frente a las cosas sin vacilar y sin piedad, cuándo dejar de oír órdenes sin sentido.

No era posible que estuviera el uno sin el otro. Ni siquiera se imaginaban a sí mismos por separado.

Tensas las dos fuerzas como peces en un estanque nadando eternamente en un estanque. Fuerzas a la hora de discutir, de salir a luchar, de mirarse en silencio cuando se cruzaban por los pasillos. Todos lo sabían, a veces lo encontraban divertido, otras preferían no meterse, pero al final de cuentas, si le preguntabas a cualquiera, iban a decir que, pese a todo, aquellos dos se complementaban y que jamás se ha visto un mejor equipo.

Y algo que no podían decir, pero no por eso era menos real, era que ese movimiento constante no descansaba nunca. El complemento se volvía absoluto entre sábanas revolviéndose, en la fricción de los cuerpos fornidos y la piel caliente; ahí era más clara la necesidad de que el otro esté presente. Tal vez el yin no gemía el nombre del yang, pero ellos que son humanos se daban ese gusto, gozaban y la felicidad era extrañamente plena. Mientras el mundo dormía, el vaivén en el que se encontraban ambos, previo al éxtasis final, era todo lo que necesitaban, una oreja mordida, diez dedos aferrándose a una espalda ancha, los músculos tensándose antes de ceder al orgasmo y caer rendido uno al lado del otro.

Te quiero y te necesito.

Besos sobre la coronilla, palabras tiernas en español, la necesidad de acurrucarse en los brazos del otro.

Hoy no.

Hoy uno salta sobre el otro. Dos fieras buscándose el cuello para matar primero, y todo pasado enterrado. Es probable que no se reconozcan mientras cargan, casi al mismo tiempo, más municiones; creen que la voz del otro suena extrañamente familiar. El eco de un antiguo tiempo armonioso aúlla en esa noche sin luz.

Dos figuras que ni siquiera se llaman de la misma manera.

Lo oscuro tratando de devorarse al yang, la luz tratando de brillar hasta extinguir totalmente al yin. El círculo roto.

. . .

Jack se apoya contra la pared evitando jadear con fuerza. Cualquier sonido puede delatarlo y sería el fin, el fin definitivo porque no habría una segunda oportunidad como aquella vez. Su cuerpo ya no es el de antes, por más tratamientos que haya recibido. Sus rodillas tiemblan y están a punto de dejar que su cuerpo caiga pero se recompone a tiempo. Su corazón palpita con fuerza, no como en las demás misiones.

¿De dónde carajo salió aquel tipo?, se pregunta. Si es que se trata de un humano… Reaper lo llamaban. Había oído rumores pero prefirió ignorarlos. Y ahora están frente a frente, Jack puede asegurar que todo lo que se dice de él es real: los desvanecimientos, su forma sobrenatural de moverse, todo, señores, todo es real.

«Pero no puede ser inmortal», piensa para animarse y el único sonido en ese momento es el que hace al recargar el arma. Última chance.

«Mejor que la aprovechemos, _boy scout_ », solía decir Gabriel a veces para disolver la presión de estar entre la vida y la muerte, y siempre salieron vivos de aquellos momentos, acumulando cicatrices cuyas historias, de quererlo, podrían contar.

Jack sonríe y toma aire antes de subir por las escaleras del edificio. Con algo de suerte podría ver si pillaba a Reaper desprevenido, con que disparara a la cabeza quizá…

—Predecible —escucha cerca suyo, un escalofrío le recorre la columna como un choque eléctrico y siente que una mano se apoya contra su nuca para estrellarlo violentamente contra la pared.

El crujido que Jack oye no es, por suerte, de su cráneo si no el de la máscara quebrándose por el lateral. Una parte cae, dejándole el lado izquierdo del rostro expuesto. Jack casi se siente desnudo, oye una risa a sus espaldas y siente el arma apoyándose detrás de su cabeza.

—Antes de morir deberías ver a la muerte directamente, soldadito.

En ese gesto vanidoso Jack aprovecha, no gasta municiones aún pero logra dar un golpe en la cara del otro, deslizando su arma por sobre el hombro en un movimiento fugaz y seco. El sonido lo conoce y sabe que sólo rompió el cráneo que usa aquel tipo, dejándolo aturdido por fracción de segundo.

«Ahora», piensan al mismo tiempo y se descubren uno frente al otro, apuntándose como si la vida se les fuera en eso — y así es en realidad — . Ninguno tienen una sola pizca de duda ni culpa, no es la primera vez que hacen aquello y cada uno, cree, está firmemente convencido de que es un bien necesario.

Hasta que _se ven_.

Son segundos, pero existieron varios años en los que estuvieron uno muy cerca del otro como para que el reconocimiento sea instantáneo. Aunque Jack vea apenas parte de la quijada, la nariz y la mitad de la boca, es suficiente para saber —aún cuando no tenga la más mínima coherencia porque él está muerto, ¿verdad?— que está…

 _El yin nuevamente_

Gabriel ladea la cabeza y sus labios sonríen con ironía. Por supuesto que reconoce los ojos de Jack, cuántas veces los suyos se habrán clavado sobre los de él en aquellos tiempos, aunque eso ya no tiene importancia. «Oh, ya no, Jack. No somos las mismas personas».

Sin embargo, las esencias son cosas que raramente cambian, puedes ponerte un nombre nuevo, inventarte una biografía y negar que estuviste en tal o cual lugar, que amaste a tal persona, mas no dejan de ser palabras creadas para esconder lo que hay en el fondo.

 _… frente al yang._

Y se miran.

La mano de Gabriel empuñando el arma tiembla por primera vez en años.

No son las mismas personas, pero ahora que vuelven a redescubrirse, apenas pueden moverse con fluidez. Eso en cuanto a sus cuerpos, porque dentro de cada uno un pensamiento se mezcla con otro, choca con algún recuerdo que estuvo siendo reprimido, evita asumir que la presencia del otro le había traído una dicha que jamás volvió a repetirse.

Jack oye un disparo, una bala casi sobre su pie, y la segunda igual pero en el otro, y otra más a centímetros de su hombro izquierdo. Nota que la piel de Gabriel tiene algo diferente, más allá de las cicatrices que reconoce y que acariciaba sin darse cuenta cuando lo veía dormir, ¿qué fue lo que le pasó? Seguro nunca va saberlo.

Tenían una tarea relativamente sencilla: acábalo.

Muy a su pesar, saben que ya es muy tarde para que se destruyan.

«Maldita sea.»

 _Complementos. Fuerzas opuestas._

Así se rige la naturaleza y ninguna puede existir sin la presencia de la otra.

Finalmente, Gabriel ríe, con la macabra voz de un ser proveniente del inframundo, pero aun siendo Gabriel, por eso a Jack sólo se le erizan los vellos de la nuca durante unos segundos. Luego le acompaña en la risa, con el cuerpo relajándose apenas. No es un momento cálido ni una reunión de examantes, ambos sangran por fuera y por dentro, ambos apenas pueden pensar sin enloquecer en el intento, y la única idea clara es que tanto esfuerzo esa noche para ninguno cumpliera la misión. Vaya chiste… eso sí que es gracioso.

Saben que van a tener que volverse a ver y también que cuando acaben con el resto, cuando vuelvan a quedar uno contra uno, no podrán matarse. Un empate eterno, un círculo perfecto donde ningún polo gana, una mentira cuando tengan que dar explicaciones de por qué Reaper sigue con vida, por qué el Soldado 76 no está pudriéndose bajo tierra aún.

¿Alguna vez has imaginado al yin y al yang separándose?

No.

Porque simplemente _no pueden_.

* * *

 **Nota:** gracias por leer hasta el final.  
Escriban ustedes también, tengo muchísimas ganas de leerlos.


End file.
